Falling In love with you
by GloriaMcGlorious
Summary: Santana and Dani have been together for a really long time now. So Santana once to take their relationship to the next level. But then problems start to appear after the proposal. Like wedding planning and even insecurities. Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Santana was laying on her side as she watches Dani sleep. This was her favorite part of the day, where she could just admire how beautiful Dani is especially in the morning light. Her hand stared to gently stroke Dani's hair that was now brown. She had dyed it brown a few months ago when they started living together at their very own apartment. 

Santana smiles to herself when she remembered how nervous she was to ask Dani if they should get a place together. Then she let out a soft laughter when she thought of how happy Kurt and Rachel was that she was moving out but they were kind of upset about it too, she could see it in their eyes and she was pretty upset too about it. But then she Dani found this place which was just right for the two of them to both finally be able call it 'their home'.

Santana is pull out of her train of thoughts when she sees Dani's eyes starts to flutter open. "Morning beautiful" Santana said as she plants a kiss on her sweetheart's forehead. "hmm.. ya… Good morning.. babe" Dani says while yawning and rubbing her eyes, Santana just smiles so lovingly at her. She was so glad that Dani was hers and how her life feels so complete with her in it.

"What are you doing baby?" Dani ask Santana from the kitchen while she was making pancakes as she saw her angel running all over the place looking for something. "Nothing I'm just looking for something.. Ah.. Found it" Santana said loudly then walks back into the bedroom. Santana looks at the Tiffany Jewelry box in her hand and smiles, knowing that all her hard work has paid off. She is now working at a model casting agency and it was paying her big money to stare at skinny women all day and choose the prettiest ones. While Dani was working on her first debut album in the studio for a couple of months now and from what she tells her it was going great.

Santana feels herself starting to get nervous but she shakes it off and picks up her phone to make a reservation at their favorite French restaurant. Then she comes into the kitchen then went behind Dani where she wraps her arms lovingly around her waist.

"Hey baby, those pancakes smell great" said Santana as place kisses on Dani's neck. "Well I learned how to make pancakes at that dinner we use to work at remember" said Dani as she relaxes into her baby's embrace. Santana smile and Dani could feel it on her neck. "Are you kidding me? I'll never forget that place. Cause there is the first place where I laid my eyes on you and it kinder plays a big role in us being together huh.."

Dani turns off the stove and turns so she is now facing Santana. She is just staring at her but then Santana leans in a kisses her lips passionately. They both pull away at the same time then press their foreheads together. "I love you Sani." Dani said as though whispering it. Santana smiles widely and replies "I love you too Dani and I will always love you"

"Ow, and don't cook dinner I got reservations at your favorite place." Santana said while wiggling her eyebrows. "Really? Ok that would be great" Dani said excitedly. Santana let's go of Dani and helps carry the pancakes on the plates to the dining table, while Dani brought the coffee mugs. They both ate their breakfast while talking about anything they could think of. This is also one of Santana's favorite things about them. They could talk forever and about everything.

Santana was starting to get really excited about proposing to Dani. But she needed to be patient or she would mess things up and she knew that tonight had to be perfect.

To be continue..


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Baby I'm going to go to the office for a bit ok? I'll be back to take you out for dinner around 5.30" Santana says as she puts the things she needs for work and the ring box in her handbag. Dani gets up from the couch in the living room and walks towards Santana who is about to leave. She puts her hands on Santana's hips to stop her and then kisses her. She pulls away slightly and stares into her lover's eyes "ok babe, I'll see you later". Santana just grins widely and went out.

Dani sits back down on the couch and sighs heavily. This is because she secretly hates Santana's job. Sure the pay was amazing and all, but what pisses her off are the things Santana do at work. Watching pretty skinny women walk around in nice outfits or sometimes in just their underwear. Even though she and Santana have gone over this about a million times about how they mean nothing to her, but she still feels really insecure about the whole situation.

She pushes the thought out of her head knowing that if she keeps thinking about it, she'll just get upset again. So she picks up her sheet music on the coffee table and starts practicing her vocals. When Santana got to the building she works at, she goes straight to the elevator. As the doors are about to close she hears someone calls out "Hold the door please" Santana quickly press the open button and the lady steps in. She smiles at Santana as she stands beside her but the Latina paid her no attention as she was checking her e-mails on her phone for something important.

The woman was a tall person with a body to die for and her hair is a very rich looking golden yellow much like Quinn's. She is shock to see that Santana does not even look up to see her or even give her a side glance. But before she could say anything the doors open and Santana walks out.

Santana drops all her things on the couch in her office and sits on the chair behind her desk. As she opens her laptop, her assistant comes in and says "Miss Lopez, our new model is here. The one our agency bought last month." She notices that Santana pays her no attention and is not responding, so she continues "her name is.." but she was cut off by her boss "Ok, just let her in Stacy" Stacy nods and left.

Santana's attention is still on her work when she hears a knock on the door "Come in" she says without even looking up. "Morning, and first of all thank you for holding the lift for me earlier." She said with her very sexy British accent. "My name is Morgan Perth" she says as she sits on the couch next to Santana's things and crosses her legs to show off how smooth they look. She was wearing a red dress that complimented her curves in every way imaginable.

Her name caught the Latina's attention, so her head shots up from her work and looks to the woman, and hot damn it is her. The latest angle in the Victoria's Secret Angle model group that every magazine out there, dying to have on their covers. She smiles as she sees the look on Santana's face that spells how shock she is.

"Erm.. Err.. Hi, my name is Santana Lopez and I guess I'll be in charge of the shows you book and covers you land on from now on." Santana says slowly gaining her posture once more. Morgan just smiles with her sexiest smile. Making Santana feel a little uncomfortable but she just shrugs it off.

"Erm.. well, why don't you go outside and talk to Stacy my assistant to take you to go get a headshot downstairs and bring it back to me when you are done" Santana says as she writes down on a piece a paper saying 'This is miss Morgan Perth please take her picture for our new port folio of her- Santana' she then gives the paper to Morgan.

Before the blonde left the room, she turns to look at Santana and says "see you later" before winking. Her accent was amazing and so sexy in so many ways that Santana thought an angel was talking to her or maybe even the devil trying to temp her. But she before could think about it her phones ringing and she looks at the caller ID. She smiles widely and forgot all about that British babe when she sees that it is Dani.

"Hello Baby, miss me" Santana says when she answers the call

"You have no idea Babe. But I'm calling to ask you if I should wear a dress tonight and do you need me to send one over or get ready something for you to wear?" Dani ask as she looks through their huge closet for something to wear.

"No it's ok sweetie, I'll just choose something to wear here from the executive closet. Ow, and please wear a dress. But to be specific please wear the one I like so much." Santana says sweetly with her childish tone as she leans back into her seat.

Dani smiles and says with her own childish tone "What if I don't want to wear that dress?"

"No. You have to" Santana says while pouting but then she sees Morgan coming back so has to end the call "Hey honey, can we continue this at dinner? I need to get back to work"

"Ok fine.." Dani says sounding a little upset but then she hangs up.

Santana puts the phone down and motions to Stacy with her hand to allow Morgan to come in. "Here you go my shot" the blonde says as she gives it to her and sits on the chair opposite of Santana's desk instead of the couch. "Thank you, and wow don't you look good." The Latina says with a raise eyebrow while looking at the picture before she puts it in a file.

"So tell me a little about yourself Miss Morgan. Something people don't know" Santana says as she once again leans back into her seat and looks at her new client.

To be continue…

**Side note: I'm sorry I haven't reach the proposal scene yet. But I thought I should address this part first that involves Miss Morgan's character, since she would play a huge role in the future of this story.**


End file.
